


Verliebt

by orphan_account



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achtung: Spoiler Staffel 5! Sterling Archer muss ständig an seinen Kuss mit Ramon denken. "Warum hat er das nur getan?" "Wie konnte er mich so belügen?" "Hat er etwa gar keine Gefühle für mich?" "Aber warum hat er mich dann darum gebeten, ihn zu küssen?" Das alles sind Fragen, die sich Sterling Archer stellt, aber er findet einfach keine Antwort darauf. Seine Gedanken kreisen immer mehr um den Kubaner, er kriegt ihn nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf. Doch was soll er nur tun? Ramon ist weg und er wird ihn vermutlich nie wieder sehen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verliebt

\- Verliebt - 

Sterling Archer näherte sich den am Boden liegenden, blutüberströmten Kubaner, kniete sich neben ihn und nahm seinen vom Blut nassen Körper vorsichtig und behutsam in seine Arme und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.   
"Sterling...", hauchte Ramon leise und voller Anstrengung. "Ich möchte dich nur um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten... Bevor ich sterbe."  
"Ja, Ramon, ich werde alles tun!", antwortete Sterling Archer leicht panisch und aufgewühlt und schaute den anderen Mann verzweifelt an. Einen Moment später hatte er sich zu ihm heruntergebeugt und presste seine Lippen sanft auf die des anderen. Ramons Lippen waren weich, allerdings vom Blut auch feucht und hinterließen einen Geschmack nach Eisen auf Archers Zunge. Das hielt diesen aber nicht davon ab den Kuss zu vertiefen, seine Zunge komplett in den Mund des Kubaners zu schieben und ihn voller Leidenschaft und Zuneigung zu küssen. Sein Herz schlug schneller, sein Puls stieg und ein leichtes Kribbeln machte sich in seinem Unterleib breit. Für Sterling gab es in diesem Moment nur ihn und Ramon. Doch plötzlich hörte Sterling Archer eine weibliche Stimme. Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um nachzugucken, wer es war, denn er wusste es auch so: Lana.   
"Ich hätte da mal eine kurze Frage...", fing die schwangere Frau an, doch Sterling hob nur seinen Zeigefinger, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie doch bitte warten solle, bis er fertig ist. Doch nach fast einer Minute, hielt Lana es nicht mehr aus, zog Sterling hoch und schleifte ihn zur Tür hinaus.   
"Ramoooon! Raaamoooooon!", schrie der ehemalige ISIS-Agent voller Verzweiflung, fast schon mit Tränen in den Augen. Doch Lana ließ nicht los und schleifte ihn zurück zum Wagen, wo Pam immer noch auf die beiden wartete, hippelig und aufgedreht, nach Kokain fragend. 

Einige Stunden später befanden sich alle drei wieder in New York, in Cherlenes Anwesen. Archer hatte sich der unangenehmen Frage stellen müssen, warum er Ramon mit Zunge geküsst hatte, hatte darauf aber nur geantwortet, dass eben alles muy complicado gewesen wäre. Lana äußerte daraufhin die Theorie, dass Ramon, Charles und Rudy vielleicht doch nicht tot waren. Dass alles manipuliert gewesen sei und für Archer brach daraufhin eine Welt zusammen, auch wenn er sich absolut nichts anmerken ließ. Doch er zerbrach sich noch Wochen danach den Kopf darüber und fragte sich, warum Ramon ihn so etwas antat. Seine Welt versank. Er war pleite, arbeitslos, hatte sein Penthouse verloren und wurde von einem Mann, für den er starke Gefühle hatte, betrogen. Ja, die letzten Wochen hatte für den ehemaligen besten Agenten der Welt wirklich nicht viel übrig gehabt. Aber ihm war bewusst geworden, dass er sich in Ramon verliebt hatte. Das war für Sterling wirklich etwas eigenartiges, denn normalerweise verliebte er sich nicht. Ja, er hatte Katya sehr geliebt, aber sie war die einzige Person gewesen, für die er jemals wahre Gefühle gehabt hatte. Und jetzt... War es Ramon. 

Aber es war einfach was besonderes zwischen ihnen. Die vielen Gemeinsamkeiten, die die beiden hatten, Ramons Blick, wenn er ihn ansah. Ja, Sterling Archer sehnte sich nach Ramon und dachte immer wieder an seinen Kuss mit ihm, doch Ramon war nicht da. Sterling hatte die letzten Tage über deswegen immer ziemlich schlechte Laune gehabt und wollte mit niemanden sprechen. Er lag in seinem Bett, eine Flasche Scotch auf dem Nachttisch stehend,die Gardinen der Fenster zugezogen und wollte niemanden sehen. Dennoch wagte es jemand an seine Tür zu klopfen.  
"Sterling?" Es war die Stimme seiner Mutter.  
"Mutter, ich will jetzt mit niemanden reden. Geh weh.", antwortete Sterling Archer genervt.  
"Bitte Sterling, ich muss mit dir reden." Malory Archer öffnete die Tür und verdrehte die Augen, als sie ihren Sohn so depressiv auf dem Bett liegen sah.  
"Was ist?", fragte er, ohne eine einzige Emotion in der Stimme.  
"Jemand will mit dir sprechen."  
"Wer?"  
"Woher soll ich das wissen? Schwing deinen Arsch aus dem Bett, dusch dich, zieh dich an und geh zu dem Treffen mit diesen Typen."  
"Na gut, Mutter. Aber das mache ich nur, weil ich es so will." Malory Archer schüttelte voller Verzweiflung den Kopf und verließ das dunkle Zimmer. So depressiv hatte sie ihren Sohn noch nie erlebt. Das war absolut untypisch für ihn. Dennoch hatte sie besseres zu tun als sich mit seinen Problemen auseinander zu setzen. 

Auch wenn Sterling Archer eigentlich gar keine Lust darauf hatte duschen zu gehen, sich einen Anzug anzuziehen und dann nach draußen zu gehen, nur um irgend so einen Volltrottel treffen zu müssen. Aber er hoffte innerlich, dass er so auf andere Gedanken kam und vielleicht sogar noch Geld verdienen konnte, denn wahrscheinlich wollte der Typ, mit dem er sich treffen sollte, etwas Koks kaufen. Hauptsache das endet nicht so, wie das letzte Mal, dachte Sterling Archer sich, während er sich unter das heiße Wasser der Dusche stellte. Nachdem er mit dem Duschen fertig war, zog er sich an; ein schlichter, schwarzer Anzug, nichts besonderes eigentlich, aber dennoch sah er ziemlich gut aus. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er seine Mutter mit einem Drink in der Hand vorfand. Sie saß neben Ron und ihnen gegenüber saßen Pam und Lana. Pam aß Kokain mit einem Löffel aus einem Puddingbecher, während Lana in einer Zeitschrift herumblätterte.   
"So Mutter, ich bin fertig.", fing Sterling an als er den Raum betrat. "Wie geht's jetzt weiter?"  
"Gut. Der Mann möchte sich mit dir um siebzehn Uhr in so einem kleinen Restaurant treffen. Ich hab dir die Nummer aufgeschrieben." Malory reichte Sterling einen kleinen, zusammengefalteten Zettel.   
"Und was genau möchte dieser jemand von mir?"  
"Sterling, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich erhielt eine Mail, in der stand, dass er dich unbedingt sehen muss und du bitte heute dahin kommen sollst. Da stand kein Name, kein Grund – Nichts."  
"Ach, und du schickst mich einfach so dahin? Was ist, wenn das jemand ist, der mich umbringen will? Mich entführen und foltern will?"  
"Ach bitte, wer würde dich entführen wollen? Du bist ja nicht mal mehr Agent."  
"Gut, ich gehe hin. Aber falls mir irgendetwas passieren sollte, ist es deine Schuld!"  
"Ja, ja. Was auch immer." Malory machte eine Handbewegung, mit der sie Sterling anwies zu gehen. Der ehemalige ISIS-Agent war etwas fassungslos darüber, wie sorglos sie ihren eigenen Sohn einfach zu einen Treffen mit jemand völlig Fremden schickte. Er hatte an Waffen nur noch eine einzige TEC-9, die er in seiner Unterhose versteckte, aber hoffte, sie nicht benutzen zu müssen. Dann fuhr er zu der Adresse, die ihm seine Mutter aufgeschrieben hatte. 

Zu seiner Überraschung führte das Navi ihn zu einem Restaurant. Sterling guckte auf das Straßenschild und fragte sich, ob er wohl wirklich richtig war, aber die von seiner Mutter aufgeschriebene Adresse stimmte mit der Adresse dieses Restaurants überein. Der Mann betrat das Restaurant – es war ein kleiner Italiener – und schaute sich kurz um. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich eigentlich hinsetzen sollte, aber als er seinen Blick durch das Restaurant schweifen ließ, fiel ihm plötzlich ein bekanntes Gesicht auf: Dunkle Haut, ein paar Fältchen um die Augen herum, schwarzes Haar mit grauen Strähnen, schwarzer Schnurrbart – Das war Ramon Limon. Sterling Archer traute seinen Augen kaum. Hatte wirklich Ramon ihn hier her bestellt? Verunsichert und langsam ging der jüngere Mann einige Schritt auf den älteren zu. Als Ramon Sterling bemerkte, stand er auf und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Sterling, es ist so schön, dich zu sehen.", meinte der Kubaner und umarmte ihn dann. Sterling erwiderte die Umarmung, auch wenn er sichtlich verwirrt war.  
"Ramon, du bist also wirklich noch am leben. Du hast mir aber eine ganze Menge zu erklären.", antwortete Sterling und senkte seine Stimme. Dann setzte er sich mit Ramon an den Tisch. Der Kubaner hatte bereits Wein bestellt und goss Sterling etwas in sein Glas.   
"Pues, Sterling, es muy complicado.", fing der ältere, ebenfalls ehemalige Agent an und seufzte.   
"Yo sé. Aber ich will es trotzdem endlich wissen. Warum hast du mir das angetan? Warum hast du mit Rudy und Charles das Koks gestohlen? Warum bist du danach mit mir zu deren Haus gefahren und hast dich erschießen lassen? Warum hast du mir das Falschgeld gegeben? Was hatte das alles für einen Sinn?" Ramon biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nahm einen Schluck des Weins.  
"Ich weiß, dass das alles nicht gerade nett von mir war. Und ich versuche es dir zu erklären. Weißt du, seitdem ich pensioniert bin, läuft es nicht mehr besonders gut für mich. Ich brauchte einfach das Geld. Und Rudy und Charles haben mir einen Deal angeboten, der war einfach, äh, perfecto. Ich brauchte das Geld wirklich, verstehst du? Aber du tatest mir so leid, ich hatte so Schuldgefühle. Und außerdem... Brauchte ich den Kuss einfach von dir. Also habe ich mit Rudy und Charles abgemacht, dass wir in ihr Haus einbrechen, um das Geld zu stehlen, wobei wir uns aber alle gegenseitig erschießen, auch wenn es natürlich nur Platzpatronen und Kunstblut waren. Aber so konnte ich dich bitten, mir meinen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen: Einen Kuss von dir. Y tú, mí amigo, hast wenigstens das Falschgeld bekommen, das schließlich auch irgendwo was wert ist. Aber bitte glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass es mir wirklich sehr, sehr leid tut."  
"Tú eres loco, Ramon." Sterling nahm einen Schluck von seinen Wein und schaute den Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß, ernst an.  
"Lo siento." Ramon griff nach Sterlings Hand und schaute ihn voller Verzweiflung an. "Meinst du, du kannst mir vergeben?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht." Archer zog seine Hand nicht zurück. Er genoss das warme Gefühl, das die Hand des anderen Mannes auf seinem Handrücken hinterließ. Und auch sein Herz wurde mit jedem Wort und jeder Geste, die Ramon machte, immer mehr zum Schmelzen gebracht. Was Ramon mit seinen beiden Komplizen angestellt hatte, war eigentlich unverzeihlich gewesen, aber Sterling Archer war klar, dass auch er schon viele Fehler begangen hatte. Und in diesem Moment wollte er einfach nur auf sein Herz hören.   
Also stand er plötzlich von seinem Stuhl auf und trat vor Ramon. Er packte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt an seiner Schulter und zog ihn zu sich hoch. Dann gab er ihm einen langen und intensiven Kuss. "Ja, ich kann dir verzeihen."  
"Ich habe dich so vermisst, Sterling Archer.", hauchte Ramon und nahm ihn noch einmal in den Arm.  
"Ich dich auch."  
"Ich bin extra nach New York gereist, nur um dich zu sehen. Ich musste dich einfach wiedersehen. Auch wenn ich nicht daran geglaubt habe, dass du mir vergeben würdest."  
"Ich... Ich bin die letzten Wochen ziemlich traurig gewesen. Auch sehr sauer auf dich, Ramon. Also wenn das noch so ein bescheuerter Trick von dir sein sollte, lege ich dich wirklich um." Ramon musste lachen. "Nein, keine Sorge, amigo, dieses Mal kannst du mir voll und ganz vertrauen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte alles wieder rückgängig machen. Es tut mir so leid."  
"Und würdest du auch unseren ersten Kuss wieder rückgängig machen wollen?"  
"Nein." Sterling und Ramon lächelten sich an und Sterling Archers Herz machte vor Freude einen Hüpfer.  
"Warum genau wolltest du, dass ich dich küsse?"  
"Ach Sterling, kannst du dir das nicht denken? Por que te quiero." Ja, Sterling hatte es sich denken können, aber er hatte es aus Ramons Mund hören wollen.   
"Yo tambien te quiero." 

Die beiden Männer tranken den Wein zusammen leer, Ramon zahlte und fragte Archer dann, ob er nicht noch Lust darauf hätte, mit ihm ins Hotel zu gehen. Ramon hatte in der Nähe des kleinen Restaurants ein Hotelzimmer gebucht, es war zwar eher klein, aber sehr hübsch und modern eingerichtet. Archer war von der Idee begeistert und fuhr mit ihm zum besagten Hotel.   
Schon kurz nachdem Ramon die Hotelzimmertür mit seiner Chipkarte geöffnet hatte, hing Sterling an seinen Lippen und küsste ihn zärtlich. Aus den zärtlichen Küssen wurden bald wildere und heftigere Küsse und der jüngere Agent drückte seinen Unterleib gegen Ramons.   
"Oh Sterling, du bist muy grande.", stöhnte Ramon heiser zwischen den Küssen hindurch.  
"Moment." Sterling hob seinen Zeigefinger, um Ramon damit zu signalisieren, er solle warten, und holte dann seine TEC-9 aus seinem Slip. Er warf die Waffe achtlos auf den Boden und ignorierte Ramons verwirrten Blick. Die beiden Männer küssten sich wieder und fingen jetzt damit an, sich gegenseitig auszuziehen. Als Sterling die Beule in Ramons Unterhose sah, wurde er selbst nur noch geiler und öffnete schnell seine eigene Hose. Sterling hätte von sich selbst niemals gedacht, er könne bisexuell sein, aber offenbar hatte er sich da gewaltig getäuscht. Er hatte selten für einen Menschen solche intensiven Gefühle gehabt, wie für Ramon. Das Ramon ein Mann war, störte ihn dabei nicht im geringsten. 

Jetzt legten sich Sterling und Ramon zusammen aufs Bett. Ramon war bereits komplett nackt, während Archer noch seinen Slip trug. "Quiero follarte.", flüsterte Ramon in Sterlings Ohr. Archer musste einen Moment lang überlegen, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass das "Ich will dich ficken" heißen musste. Er zog seine Unterhose aus und spürte Ramons warme Hand an seiner Erektion. Er bewegte seine Hand auf und ab und Sterling musste laut stöhnen. "Sag mal, Ramon, wie machen wir das denn jetzt? Ich hatte noch nie... Du weißt schon... Schwulen Sex." Es war für Sterling etwas völlig neues, der unerfahrene Part beim Geschlechtsverkehr zu sein, aber irgendwie war das eine interessante Erfahrung.   
Ramon musste lachen und legte sich seitlich hinter Sterling. Er fing an den Nacken des anderen Mannes zu küssen und spürte, wie dieser eine Gänsehaut bekam. "Sterling, gib mir das Gleitgel, por favor. Erste Schublade." Sterling streckte seinen Arm aus um die Schublade öffnen zu können und griff blind hinein. Als er eine kleine Tube ertastete, holte er sie heraus, laß kurz das Etikett und reichte sie dann an Ramon weiter. Dieser verteilte das Gleitgel auf seinen Penis und drückte dann leicht gegen Archers Hintereingang.  
"Nur die Spitze!", rief Archer plötzlich und fing offenbar an, sich zu verkrampfen.  
"Shh, ganz ruhig, Süßer." Der ältere Agent drang langsam in Sterling ein, erst nur ein bisschen, dann jedoch immer tiefer und tiefer. Beine Männer stöhnten laut vor Erregung, heißer Schweiß rann über ihre Körper und Sterling gefiel es immer besser. Er spürte Ramons Hände wieder an seinem Penis und er hatte das Gefühl, vor Erregung platzen zu müssen. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er so hart gewesen. Ramon fickte ihn immer schneller und heftiger, bis sie schließlich beide kamen. Danach blieben die beiden Männer noch eine ganze Weile so liegen, Ramon streichelte Archer und küsste ihn sanft. Archer wollte die wunderschöne, romantische Stimmung nicht unterbrechen, aber ihm brannte eine Frage auf den Lippen.   
"Ramon? Wie geht es jetzt zwischen uns weiter?"  
"Möchtest du mit mir zusammen sein, Sterling?"  
"Sí, sí Ramon." Sterling drehte sich um und gab den älteren Mann einen weiteren Kuss auf den Mund. Sterling hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das alles seiner Mutter und seinen Freunden erklären sollte, aber das war ihn im Moment egal. Es zählte nur das hier und jetzt für ihn, und das war die Zweisamkeit mit Ramon.


End file.
